The One Promise That Couldn't Be Broken
by thegirlofmanyideas
Summary: *During the battle with Gaea, after House of Hades, but before the end of the series* After all that time, Leo carries through with his promise to return to Calypso. Caleo. Based off a request I received on a tumblr I help run! :)


*I don't own the characters or places in this, all rights go to Rick Riordan. (Also credit to anon on tumblr who requested this fanfiction!)

He knew the end was upon him. And the stab wound in his side seemed to agree with that. Leo was on the front line of the battlefield, leading with his battalion of automaton, he mass production just before the battle. And of course, Festus was just above on the Argo II. He acted as a sign of both Roman and Greek campers fighting together to bring down Gaea.

Before the Battle against Mother Earth, the war between the camps had been thankfully diverted by the Seven aboard the Argo II. They had gotten there in time to prevent what would have been the most catastrophic battle in demigod history, not only ensuring both camps being in complete and utter chaos, but also seeing to it that Gaea and her little friends were able to end up on top of the Gods. But thankfully, both camps were joined on the battlefield in upstate New York to fight against their common enemy.

They went into battle with Leo and his creations at the head, followed by both Roman and Greek demigods in full battle armor, holding a variety of weapons-ranging from swords to spears to gladius. The moment that that Leo's wrench came into contact with the adversary's front line of Cyclopes-all hades broke loose. Screams of falling enemies and friends alike scattered the battlefield. But Leo was in the zone. This _thing _had taken so much from him. He was going to make her pay for it. He tore through monster after monster. Just before Dirt Face herself was a circle made up of some of the most terrifying monsters Leo had ever seen. But that didn't stop him from trekking on. Well, not until the sword made contact with his side.

It was kind of blurry from there on. Everything seemed to go on around him, as his world didn't. He remembered hitting the ground with a searing pain in his side. He had tried to stand, but his side burned too bad. A yell erupted from his mouth that didn't sound like him. Leo's hands bursted into flames and before he knew it, his whole body was a bonfire. The monsters surrounding him turned to ash, incinerated by the flames.

After his yell ended, so did the flames. He saw two figures rush toward him. The two people lifted him up, and thats were his memory ends. Somewhere in his memory, he thought someone had screamed his name, but he couldn't place where or who it came from.

When he woke up on the lifeboat, his memory of the battle flooded him as if a dam had broke in his mind. After all the memories, he couldn't remember anything about what had happened to his friends. And now he was stuck here in the middle of Gods knows where, with his side still bleeding. And although, he wasn't sure how much time had passes between the battle and then, he knew it couldn't have been long if his side was still bleeding. But that also meant that he didn't have much time either.

Leo couldn't see his face, but if he could, he bet it'd be able white as that one skirt Calypso wore when he was stuck on Ogygia.

_Wait!_, he thought and looked at his surroundings. He was on lifeboat in the middle of some body of water. And right on the horizon was a island.

_Oh my Gods!, _Leo thought. He knew he would come back for her. But his side, boy was it bad. Not only was it still bleeding, but it was now tinted green. Leo didn't need to be a doctor to know that his side had been infected. He looked away, unable to look at the sight in front of him.

And suddenly, he remembered the prophecy. _An oath to keep with a final breath. _His heart sank. He knew the risks when he made the promise, but he didn't care. And oddly enough, he didn't care then, in that on the boat. Because if he was going to die, he would at least be able to return to Ogygia and save Calypso.

In the minutes that followed, Leo tried to decide if he should paddle out to the island, or just wait and drift there. He decided the former would cause his pain in the side to end quicker and used his eyes to look around the boat for something to paddle with. Thank the Gods, there was a paddle just under the bench he sat on. Leo reach with the arm that wasn't on the hurt side and was able to pull it out.

If you haven't tried paddling a lifeboat with one arm to a far away island after being cut in the side by Gods knows what, Leo wouldn't recommend it. With each stroke brought another shot of pain through, not only his side, but his entire body. But he kept going. And although it felt like forever, Leo was able to make it close enough to the island.

Leo dropped the paddle in the water on accident, but it didn't matter. The lifeboat was just a few feet from the shore. Even though he couldn't move, he could yell.

"Calypso!" Leo's shout came out more hoarse than he expected to. Black dots danced across his vision. He knew he didn't have much time.

Though Leo didn't spot her at first, she was already waiting on the beach and ran into the water to help him.

"Leo, Leo! Oh Gods, your side." Calypso panicked voice so how comforted him.

Calypso pulled the lifeboat to shore as tears began to fall down her face.

"I-I can't move, it hurts too much." His voice sounded distant to her clear one.

"Leo, hold on, okay? Hold on for me! I'll be right back." And with that, she ran off.

Leo had fulfilled his promise, and he knew he couldn't change the prophecy. So he tried to remember his friends and how amazing they had all been(even if sometimes had been hard), Calypso's warm voice and beautiful face, and his mother. His body had become numb as he mustered all his strength into his left hand as he tapped the code he had done so many times as a child. He shut his eyes and waited for the next part of death: to end up in the underworld, and hopefully, thereafter elysium.

"No, no, no, no! Leo?" Calypso voice shocked Leo into opening an eye.

"Oh Gods, thank you. Now eat think, it will heal you, hurry!" She said relieved as she stuff a small square of something in his mouth.

Leo had stopped tapping with his left hand and instead focused on eating the food Calypso had given. Maybe the prophecy didn't have to be true, or at least not be about him. With every bite, a new surge of energy rushed through him, and soon enough, he was able to sit up. His side still looked pretty bad, but it stopped bleeding and was beginning to scab over.

"How did you do that?" Was all Leo could get out through his awe.

"How did you get that?" Calypso said as she pointed to his side and hugged him. "And how did you get here?"

"Hey, I asked you first, Sunshine!" Leo responded, using his old nickname for her.

"It was nothing, just some herbs from my garden that are used for healing." Calypso said and looked away. If Leo didn't know any better, he would have said she was blushing.

"Well that nothing just saved my life!" Leo said as a smile spread across his face.

"Now you answer!" Calypso said, and this time, Leo knew she was blushing.

"I got cut up by some monster on the battlefield at the battle with Gaea" Leo said slowing down each word as he realized something. He left his friends on the battlefield to fight Gaea. What happened? Did they win? Was it still going on? All sorts of questions rushed threw his head before he could finish.

"Leo?" Calypso asked with a look of worry creeping up again.

His train of thought crash when he saw her face. "I forgot. My friends, I left them on the battlefield. I don't even know what happened or if it's even still going on! What if Gaea won?!"

"My guess is that if it was over and Gaea had won, Ogygia would have been destroyed. Like she had promised when you were last here." Calypso answered. A piece of her cinnamon-toast brown hair had come loose from it's braid and found home right in front of her eye.

Leo reached out and moved it away."Then we have to go back, if there is a chance that the battle is still going on."

"We?"

"Yes, Calypso. You told me once only heroes could leave this island. And Calypso, you're a hero." Leo answered as he gazed into her eyes.

"Leo, no I'm not?" Calypso brows furrowed together.

"Yes you are! You just saved my life and if that doesn't qualify you as a 'hero' than I don't know what does!"

"You don't know what does than Leo, because that's not it."

"Calypso," Leo lowered his voice. "I did not just somehow end up on this island again, breaking the rule of Ogygia, almost die, and with your help, defy the prophecy for you to tell me you won't leave with me. I'm here to rescue you, Sunshine!"

Calypso didn't say anything. She knew this was an impossible situation. It was too close to being just another dream. But whether it was a dream or not, she had to at least try.

"Okay, let's go." She said as she climbed into the lifeboat.

Leo smiled as he pushed the boat back off the sand. The lifeboat began to float out. Leo sat down next to Calypso and reached for her hand. To his surprise, she let him take it. The two sat in a comfortable silence, drifting away from Ogygia, until Calypso decided to speak.

"This is the farther I've ever made it, whenever I've tried to leave." His voice was small and she had gripped Leo's hand a little tighter.

"I told you. You're a hero, Calypso. And heroes can leave Ogygia." Leo said as he looked into Calypso's dark eyes.

He leaned toward Calypso for a it was brief, the kiss sent waves of electricity through Leo. Both pulled away with a smile on their let out a little laugh, something strange for someone like her.

"What?" Leo asked, suddenly panicked that it was about the kiss.

"Nothing." Calypso smiled back at him and his panicked face.

"Good," He answered. "Because we have some booty to kick and some friends to help, Sunshine. And after that, Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters."

Around 3 hours and 1,821 words later, I finished it! :) I hope you enjoy it! :) {Also, sorry if there is anything wrong accuracy wise, because I don't have the best memory and I couldn't remember much about Calypso and Leo in HoH, so I went back and quickly reviewed it, but I hope its all good!} -Akoni :)

I got this as a request on tumblr through a blog I'm apart of, and needless to say, I ship this now! :)


End file.
